Pretend
by Moon Princess Airi
Summary: Sora wasn't always known for having the most brilliant ideas, but even Riku was surprised when Sora came up with probably one of his worst ideas ever: the two of them dating so Sora could make Kairi jealous. Will Sora's plan work or will it bring unexpected consequences and feelings? (Sora x Riku) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pretend

A/N: Okay so this is my first time writing yaoi like ever. Normally I stick to yuri or straight couples, but these two are so adorable I couldn't resist. As anyways I would appreciate reviews and please forgive me if the characters seem too OCC since this is my first time writing about Riku and Sora. If all goes well I hope to write about them in the future. P.S. If you don't know what Yaoi is it's boy x boy so if you don't like leave now. You been warned. Also no flames complaining about homosexuality allowed :( Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any Kingdom Hearts character. If I did things would be so different in the game lol.

Pairing: Soriku

Prologue: Never owe anyone a favor

It all started with an owed favor. That's the thing about favors. Ask someone to do you a favor and you instantly owe that person a favor in return. It's not a really a law or anything, but more of a common understanding of 'I help you out so you must help me out as well'. If a person fails to return the favor there is a sense of debt that remains eating that person away with guilt. Of course people don't often think about this when asking for favors.

At least Riku didn't when he asked Sora if he could borrow his math book since he left his at home. Had it been any other teacher it wouldn't have been such a problem, but their math teacher, Mr. Potter, was a real jerk who counted you absent if you forgot your book. Normally Riku wouldn't have cared, but he had already been threaten with being retained a grade due to his excessive absents.

Sometimes although Sora could be quite dorky Riku wished he had more of Sora's sense of diligence. Sora as low as his grades were at times hardly ever skipped unlike Riku who skipped simply because he wasn't in a mood for class which happened to be quite often. Anyways to Riku borrowing that math book turned out to be a huge thing. He couldn't helped, but feel guilty since by lending him his book Sora's almost perfect attendance ended up being strained.

That's why when Sora asked him if he could do him a favor he automatically said yes. This was after school once everyone left. The two had only walked to steps out of the school building when Sora suddenly stopped and asked, "Hey would you do me a favor?" Riku couldn't fathom what Sora could possibly want from him, but he figured it couldn't be anything THAT bad. Surely Sora would only want him to help him study or something because Riku in spite of missing class often was quite smart.

"Yeah sure," Riku had answered immediately. Sora didn't speak for a moment and just stood there. He looked quite nervous which was rare for the small brunette boy. Riku raised an eyebrow at this. What in the world did the boy want to ask? Riku couldn't recall ever seeing him that nervous around him before. "Spilt it up for the love of god Sora!" Riku said growing quite impatient. Sora flushed and blurted out, "You have to promise you won't back out on me!" Riku was even more confused by his bizarre words and desperation.

"What in the-" Riku didn't get to finish his sentence before Sora cut him off. "You got to promise!" Sora insisted once more. Riku sighed. "Okay okay I promise. Geez," Riku replied not really taking time to think about what Sora could possibly be asking him. All that was in his mind was that he owed Sora a favor and that he was finally going to pay him back. No more guilt nagging in the back of his mind. Sora smiled mischievously at this. For some reason Riku began to fear for whatever 'favor' Sora was going to ask of him.

Maybe he should have considered it a bit more before instantly saying yes to Sora's unknown favor. Then again he was probably overreacting. He had a tendency to do that at times. "I need you to be my boyfriend," Sora informed him. His tone was not playful and his eyes were dead serious. Okay maybe Riku hadn't been overreacting. Riku's mouth dropped and then he proceeded to laugh quite loudly too.

Sora couldn't be serious. He had to be messing with him. He just had to. Sure everyone knew Riku was bi and dating a guy wouldn't bother him, but this was just too strange since everyone knew Sora liked Kairi. Except for maybe Kairi herself whom was a bit of an airhead at times. Anyways, Sora was straight. Why on earth would he want Riku to date him? It wasn't until Sora smacked his arm that Riku took a good look at him again that he realized he was dead serious.

"I am being serious Riku! Stop laughing!" Sora said with a pout a light blush adorning his cheeks. "W-What?!" Riku managed to blurt out completely bewildered. Sora laughed at his face and it was Riku's turn to grumble, "So you were joking." Sora instantly denied this, "No! I am serious. I am it's not that's I like you are anything! It's just I had an idea!" Riku looked at him with a weird expression on his face.

He did not like where this was going. He did not like where this was going one bit. Every time Sora came up with an 'idea' it turned out to be a complete and utter disaster. "So you want to date me, but not because you have feelings for me?" Riku questioned carefully. Sora nodded with that cheerful smile of his plastered in his face. Riku ran his fingers through his silver hair slight exasperated. "Do I even want to know?" Riku groaned not liking where things were going.

Forgive him for being so pessimistic, but last time Sora had a 'good idea' it almost got them killed. Literally. "Oh come on Riku! I swear I got a good reason! You see I was hoping that if I dated you I could make Kairi jealous!" Sora explained finally revealing his master plan. _So that's what it's all about_, Riku thought to himself. Suddenly Sora's suggestion seemed less random to him. Leave it to Sora to come up with the most difficult plan to get a girl to notice him.

"Listen Sora I want to help b-" once again Sora didn't let Riku finish. "You promise you wouldn't back down remember!" Sora reminded the silvered haired boy with a smug smile. Riku frowned realizing it was true, but… "Sora that's not fair! I didn't even know what you were going to ask me for! Besides there got to be better ways to wooing Kairi then pretending to be my boyfriend!" Riku pointed out in frustration for he knew how stubborn Sora was. Riku feared there would be no way out of his promise.

"I already tried everything Riku. Please! Maybe if I make her jealous she will finally notice me!" Sora insisted. Riku was about to say no again, but he made the mistake of looking at Sora. Sora looked like a kicked puppy with his round sad eyes and pout. Riku turned away resting his hand on his forehead. Sora's puppy face was Riku's weakness and he knew it perfectly well. How in the world was he supposed to say no with Sora looking at him like that? "You're really going to make me do this aren't you?" Riku finally said in a defeated voice. Sora's face instantly lit up at his response.

"Is that a yes?" Sora asked with a hopeful voice. Riku sighed. "Yeah I'll help you," Riku mumbled knowing he would regret his words. "Great! I knew I could count on you! Now I need to go tell Kairi!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully. He was about to walk away when Riku grabbed his collar and pulled him right back. "Wait there will be conditions," Riku told him letting go of Sora's collar. Sora turned around to face the taller boy with a puzzled look in his face. "Conditions?" he repeated as if not grasping the concept.

Anyone would have assumed Sora didn't understand, but Riku knew better than that. Sora was just trying to get Riku off his case easily, but it wasn't going to work. "Yes you idiot conditions. First if you try to treat me like a girl I'll kick your ass. Second I am not paying for anything if we have fake 'dates' because this wasn't my freakin idea!" Riku huffed annoyed Sora managed to convince him to go along with his idea. Sora looked thoughtful. "That all? That's not much," Sora replied relieved Riku didn't ask for something major from him.

"There's one more. I will only date you until the Fall Formal. If Kairi doesn't notice you by then I am 'dumping' you," Riku added making quotation marks with fingers when he said the word dump. Sora gaped. "BUT THAT'S IN TWO WEEKS!" Sora shrieked. "Exactly! If she doesn't notice you by two weeks it's a lost case. Besides I don't want to 'date' you longer than two weeks! This is already weird as it is!" Riku countered.

"Way harsh Riku and besides why would dating me be weird? You dated guys before," Sora pointed out. Riku rolled his eyes. "Because you're like my younger brother Sora that's why," Riku stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sora snorted. "Whatever fine I agree to your conditions. So do we have a deal?" Sora asked. Riku sighed once more fearing for the worst again. At least this time he knew Sora's idea wouldn't get them killed. Nothing could be worse than death right?

"We have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys I am back with chapter one of this story (finally). I am really excited since it's my first time writing a long fic for these two so I hope you guys enjoy. Please forgive any grammar mistakes (my editing skills are awful) and enjoy. The characters might be slightly OCC, but I tried my best to keep them in character. Also I am not sure if I mentioned it, but this is slightly AU since it's as if Kingdom Hearts didn't happen in the Density Islands. I hope you guys like it and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. This was merely written for fun.

Ch.1 Hey, we're dating!

Riku wasn't an early bird. He was far from being an early bird. He loved sleeping and hated waking up early. People often told him he was scary in the mornings. So when Sora woke him up at 6:50 a.m. when school started at 8:00 a.m. he was fuming. Normally he would have woken up at least at 7:20 Sora, however, didn't seem to care as he dragged him out of bed at that unholy hour. How could someone have so much energy that early in the morning? "I don't see why we have to walk to school together," Riku grumbled as he rubbed his sleep deprived eyes. There was a seemingly dark aura around him, but Sora either didn't notice or didn't care. Perhaps he had a death wish he never told Riku about. Who knows? "Because we are dating silly! Besides it's a nice morning! You can see the sunrise at this time. Aren't you glad you're awake to appreciate it?" Sora questioned cheerfully.

Riku replied with a glare and mumbled something not caring about the stupid sunrise. All Riku could pray for was that his day was not as awful as his morning. However he didn't allow himself to get his hopes up. Sora seemed to be aiming to make Riku's day miserable. It wasn't that he didn't like being with Sora. Far from it. Sora was the person he usually hanged out with and the one he laughed the most with. It was just that… The whole dating thing did not have him very trilled. It was strange and if involved waking Riku up early in the morning Riku was less than okay with it. Why couldn't Sora just be a normal human being and ask Kairi out without getting him involved? "Why can't you just be a normal person?" Riku blurted out speaking his mind.

Sora paused to look at him before smiling. "I wouldn't be any fun if I was normal would I?" the brunet concluded. Riku wanted to object, but then pause and thought about it. Well while being around Sora was definitely not boring Riku wasn't sure he agreed with Sora's idea of fun at times. Especially this one. "If you say so," the taller boy replied reluctantly. "I am fun! Isn't looking at the sunrise fun?!" Sora insisted determinedly. "Like I said if you say so," Riku answered not really convinced by Sora's logic. Sora pouted, but nonetheless went on chatting excitedly about a new video game he bought while Riku just listened in silence. Had it been later in the afternoon Riku would have been teasing his friend saying he would beat him in his own game, but it was not the afternoon and Riku was too sleepy to think of any wise remarks. He continued in his thoughts when suddenly Sora blurted out, "Hold my hand!"

"W-What?!" was all poor Riku could reply at the sudden odd request. One would think he be used to Sora's weird requests by now, but clearly he was not. "Just do it. Kairi is coming over here," Sora hissed in a whisper gesturing towards the approaching redhead. Riku quickly obeyed not used to hearing Sora speak to him in such an annoyed tone. Sora was usually a happy go around kind of person. Riku blushed as their hands came into contact. Not because he liked Sora or anything, but because it felt so embarrassing to be doing such an intimate thing with his best friend. The last time they held hands was once when Sora was frighten, but they were children back then. Holding hands with your best friend at this age was just too strange. _His hands are soft just like when we were children, _Riku thought to himself.

_Wait what the hell Riku?!_ Why did Riku think of that out of all things? Riku wanted to push the weird thought away, but it was kind of impossible while holding Sora's hand. This was going to be a long two weeks. "Hey Kairi!" Sora waved with his free hand. Kairi seemed to raise an eyebrow at their held hands and Riku felt even more awkward. _Why do I always let Sora drag me into these things?_ "Hey Sora. Hey Riku. What's up with the hands?" the redhead asked getting straight to the point. "Ah nothing. Riku's just being affectionate today," Sora answered as if it were the most casual thing in the world. Riku could have strangled him right then and there. Riku quickly let go of his hand and grumbled, "Whatever." Sora frowned and Kairi chuckled. "You two are so funny sometimes," Kairi said between giggles. She seemed confused by their hand holding, but completely unaffected. This seemed to bother Sora since he was still frowning and Riku knew it wasn't because him. The walk to school seemed eternal. It was mainly because of the awkward silence between the three. Riku was quiet due to being sleepy, Sora seemed upset that Kairi didn't react to their held hands, and Kairi seemed to be lost in thought.

Add to that Riku trying to figure out why in the world did he feel like holding Sora's hand again and you got yourself an even more awkward situation. "Kairi!" Kairi's best friend, Namine called as soon as the three friends reached the school gates. The redhead quickly grinned and said, "I'll talk to you guys later." With that said the blonde and the redhead took off giggling and gossiping. Kairi was probably telling Namine about Riku's and Sora's hand holding. Riku wouldn't be surprised if she was. Kairi wasn't one who was able to keep such things that would make good gossip to herself. Riku didn't really mind this side of his best friend though because he knew there was no malice behind it. Kairi would never spread a rumor if it involved or meant hurting someone else. She was kind at heart and noble. It was one of the things that made it easy to get along with.

Riku wasn't surprised Sora had a crush on her. Although Riku himself harbored no romantic feelings for his red haired friend it wasn't hard to see where Sora was coming from. Kairi was a very likable person and Riku couldn't picture anyone not liking Kairi. "She really didn't seem to mind did she?" Sora mumbled sadly breaking Riku away from his thoughts. Riku sighed upon looking at the sad look in Sora's face. If there was something he hated it was seeing his best friend sad. Sora was always the one cheering Riku up. The person who was always by his side helping him in various ways although Riku would never ever tell him that due to embarrassment. Sora was the person Riku never wanted to see sad because he didn't deserve any sort of sadness. If there was any good people in the world Riku always thought Sora had to be one of them. Not to mention a smile suited Sora best.

"But hey at least she noticed. Maybe she didn't react because she doesn't know we are dating so she didn't think it was something serious," Riku pointed out patting Sora in the shoulder. Sora instantly lit up looking more like his normal happy self. "You're right! Maybe there is still hope. Maybe when we tell everyone at lunch about us she'll react." Sora exclaimed in his upbeat voice. Riku's eyes widen in surprise at the word everyone. "E-Everyone?!" Riku managed to choke out. Although Riku knew what fake dating involved to some extend he didn't think all his friends would know about him and Sora. He thought only Kairi and maybe Namine would know about their relationship. Telling everyone somehow made it more serious and less like a simple favor. Not that anything about fake dating was simple to begin with, but... "Yes everyone you doofus. What did you expect?" Sora questioned looking at him like he just asked the world's dumbest question.

"I just thought he were telling Kairi!" Riku explained annoyed by the fact the Sora was talking to him like he was a total idiot which he clearly wasn't. Sora chuckled and replied, "And you think Kairi will be able to keep that to herself?" At that moment Riku was slumped. Sora was right of course. Kairi would end up telling everyone even if she wanted to keep it a secret. Suddenly Riku wasn't so sure if he wanted to go through with Sora's plan. He felt bad, but the idea of them pretending to date was just too troublesome on matter how he looked at it. Not to mention there was still the very bizarre feeling he had when the two were holding hands earlier. It be better if he avoided that as much as possible. As if sensing Riku's inner turmoil Sora said, "You can't back out now! You promised!" Riku looked slightly exasperated at the boy who suddenly seemed as crazy as his spikey brown hair. "That's not fair Sora! I didn't know what I was promising! I thought you were going to ask for some other type of favor! I know I agreed, but I didn't know we were going to tell everyone and I am not sure if I am okay with telling everyone…" Riku's voice trailed off at the end of his sentence not knowing how to explain the worry he felt.

It was only natural to be worried about that after all. Although Riku had never cared much for rumors and gossip he couldn't deny they could be uncomfortable to deal with and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with them simply because of a fake relationship. Had it been a real one maybe he would have thought differently. Sora flinched at his response and suddenly his face looked angry. "Am I not good enough for you to tell people we are dating? Would dating me taint you reputation that much?" Sora demanded bitterly. Riku was shock by the anger in Sora's words and instantly regretted his last choice of words. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Riku quickly said helplessly. His words, however, didn't matter because before he knew it Sora had already stormed off. Riku knew Sora was being unreasonable and yet he couldn't help, but feel guilty. The last time Riku had seen Sora angry was when they were eleven and some random guy was bullying Kairi. Still just cause Riku didn't want to tell people about their fake relationship didn't mean he was embarrassed or ashamed of Sora.

Far from it. Sora was generally thought of as attractive and an overall good guy. He wasn't extremely popular, but he got chocolate from a few girls in Valentine's Day and occasionally was confessed to by classmates. Sure he wasn't as popular as his cousin Roxas, who in spite being gay and having a boyfriend, was flooded by fan girls, but he was good catch. It felt strange to think of his best friend in that sense, but it was true. How could Sora think Riku thought dating him would ruin his reputation? It was absolutely absurd. If anything it would be Sora's golden boy reputation that would be ruined by dating a good for nothing insensitive troublemaker like Riku. "Are you okay? I saw Sora run off," a voice asked behind him. Riku turned around to find himself facing Xion, Sora's other cousin and Roxas sister. Unlike Sora and Roxas, Xion tended to blend into the crowd with her short black hair and pale skin.

Riku liked her. She was nice and had a mellow personality that put you on ease. Her words surprised him though. She wasn't one to meddle into people's business so her question was not like her. "It's fine. It was just a little misunderstanding," Riku explained. She frowned and replied, "Are you sure? I could have sworn I saw Sora crying," Xion said sounding somewhat worried. Sora was crying? Sora never cried. Riku instantly felt like shit. "I better go check on him," Riku mumbled quickly taking off. "I think I saw him bolt into the restroom," Xion called behind him. _Dammit Sora, _Riku thought as he rushed to the restroom. Sora was usually easygoing so Riku couldn't understand why he was being so dramatic now. When Riku reached the restroom he was panting. The restroom looked completely empty, but Sora's bright yellow shoes in the very last stall were a dead giveaway of his presence. Riku knocked on the door and said, "It's me." There was no reply. Riku sighed.

Sora was really planning on being difficult huh? It was not very like him. If anything Riku was the dramatic one, but he supposed even Sora could have such moments as well. "Come on Sora. I know you're in there. Only you would wear bright yellow shoes," Riku told him unintentionally teasing him which probably wasn't going to help his current situation. "Go away!" Sora hissed from the stall. Clearly he wasn't going to make things easy, but Riku wasn't going to leave until it was clear to the other boy that he was not ashamed of him. So with that in mind Riku crawled underneath the narrow space under stall causing Sora to gasp in surprise. He didn't see that coming. "What the hell Riku?" Sora snarled angrily annoyed that his best friend refused to leave him alone. His tone annoyed Riku as well.

"I could say the same thing. You left me talking," Riku growled feeling himself get angry as well. He didn't know if he was mad at Sora or at the situation Sora was putting him in. The whole argument just seemed so stupid and odd. "I heard enough. You clearly don't think I am fit for your standards." was all Sora answered in an aggravated voice.

Before Riku knew it he was pinning Sora to the stall door. He didn't know what came over him or what possessed him to do that. Maybe it was the fact that the shorter boy didn't seem to be listening to a word he was saying or maybe it was because he had enough of the ridiculous things Sora was saying. "I never said that! Would you listen to me for a moment? Listen to yourself. You are being completely ridiculous!" Riku exclaimed trying to keep his voice low for risk of being overheard. Sora sucked in a breath and that's when Riku realized how the position they were in look like. Riku had Sora against the wall and his face was only inches away from his best friend's. If an outsider walked in on them they probably assume they were about to kiss or worst! Sora's deep sky blue eyes looked completely bewildered as well. Riku instantly pulled away his cheeks turning slightly pinkish.

"I just don't like rumors okay Sora and if we were in a real relationship I wouldn't mind, but we are not and I don't want to put up with that sort of attention for just a game okay," Riku explained more calmly after taking a deep breath. Although he was still frustrated he was definitely calmer than a couple of seconds ago when he pinned Sora to the wall. He just hoped Sora would stop being a couple idiot and see his side of things. "I am sorry. You're right. I was being unfair. I am asking something big of you and I can't expect you to keep such a promise when you didn't know the gravity of it to begin with. It's just…" Sora's voice trailed off at the end. Riku suddenly felt bad. Sora looked devastated. Clearly this was important for Sora. "You really like Kairi don't you?" Riku noted. Sora nodded. "Yeah I mean I always had a crush on her and I don't want to wait until some guy steals her away," Sora answered.

Riku sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Fine I'll do it," Riku said seriously. Sora furrowed his eyebrows not quite sure where his friend was getting at. "I am sorry?" Sora asked sounding very confused. "I'll go through with the whole dating thing," Riku explained. Sora's eyes grew wide in surprise. Did Riku just agree to fake date him? "NO! Don't worry about it! You don't have to. Besides you said you didn't want to deal with rumors because of something unimportant like that," Sora reminded him. Riku smiled. "But it's not unimportant and it's not just a game to you. You're my best friend so if it's important to you it's important to me too," Riku told him with a gentle tone. Sora flashed him the biggest smile and pulled him into the biggest hug ever. "You're the best Riku," Sora exclaimed happily. Riku wasn't sure why, but in spite the fact it wasn't the first hug he received from Sora nor the first time he heard those words his heart skipped a beat.

"So we are telling them at lunch right?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "At lunch," he replied simply. Sora walked out of the stall first not wanting to give people the wrong idea in spite the fact in a couple of hours they would be giving people the completely wrong idea. Luckily for them the restroom still appeared empty as when they entered. "See you at lunch Riku," Sora said waving farewell. "Hey Sora," Riku called out stopping Sora right before he exited the restroom. Sora turned fixing his deep blue orbs on Riku. "What's up?" Sora asked. Riku responded with a somewhat shy smile and said, "For the record I don't thinking dating you would ruin my reputation. Not one bit." Sora simply smiled and walked away.

…

Lunch was normally the time high school students loved. It was a break from strict teachers and annoying math problems. It was a time to relax and have fun. Not to panic. "This is a horrible idea. Just say it. I know you're thinking it right now," Sora told Riku nervously as they waited to get their lunch in line together. The rest of their friends were already seated because they lined up in the usual time unlike them. Normally they would all get lunch at the same time, but Sora said they should be a little late just to let them wonder what they were doing alone together. It seemed he was regretting the idea at the moment. "I am not thinking anything," Riku replied trying to calm his erratic friend down, but completely failing. "You're lying," Sora accused not buying his composed answer. Riku rolled his eyes and said, "Fine I lied. This is a really bad idea." Sora smacked his arm and flailed his arms in panic.

"You're not helping!" he told the silver haired boy. Riku sighed. He should have foreseen this. "Well what do you want me to say? Just chill. If you don't want to do it its fine," Riku reassured him sounding a little frustrated. To be quite honest Sora was really running his patience thin that day and being sleep deprived (again whose fault is that?) was not helping. "Of course I want to do it! I am just nervous that's all and I just wish you would say something for productive!" Sora insisted. Riku took a deep breath. _Count to ten, _he told himself. "I am sorry. I am just sleepy," he replied. At his answer Sora looked surprised. "Sleepy? But you woke up at 6:50," Sora pointed out sounding confused. OH GOD the boy actually thought waking up at that hour was normal. "I normally wake up at _7:20_," Riku grumbled as he recalled the thirty minutes of lost sleep. "Oh then why did you wake up so early?" Sora asked sounding confused.

Finally Riku snapped. "Maybe it was because you were at my house at 6:40 jumping on my bed saying 'Wake up Riku!' for ten minutes straight!" Riku hissed. At his reaction Sora flashed him a cheekily grin and replied, "Right. I forgot." Riku seemed to relax after getting his frustrations out and accused, "You sound so damn proud of it too g." Sora laughed. "You're such a drama queen Riku! It was just thirty minutes," Sora said. Riku mumbled something under the lines of 'you're one to talk', but Sora was no longer listening to him or didn't seem to care. Riku was pretty sure it was the latter. The two boys grabbed their food which looked more like it came from a garage disposal than school. They approached their table silently both nervous. Riku didn't want to know how their friends would react. In their table sat Roxas, Axel, Namine, and Xion. Sometimes they were joined by Tidus or Wakka, but those two usually sat with the rest of the baseball team. "Hey guys!" Kairi waved at the two once she saw them. "Hey!" the two answered in unison. The two sat next to each other between Axel and Kairi which was there usual spot.

Although all seven of them were friends Riku was closest to Sora. Not unlike the way Roxas was closer to Axel except for the fact that they weren't a couple and didn't think that way of each other. At least that's what Riku thought. "Why were you guys so late? Were you making out or something?" Axel teased with a chuckle. Roxas smacked his boyfriend in the arm while the girls just giggled. Riku nearly dropped his fork. Riku swore it was as if Axel knew or something. "As a matter a fact we were," Sora stated boldly this time shocking poor Riku enough to make him drop his fork. Gasps were heard throughout the table and Roxas split out the milk he was currently drinking. "I am sorry did you just say you were making out?" Namine questioned sounding completely taken aback. Sora grinned. It seemed his crazy nerves were gone much to Riku's dismay. That wasn't how he planned on telling his best friends about their fake relationship. Leave it to Sora to turn his plans upside down. "You heard me. Me and Riku are going out," Sora told them calmly. _How in the world could he be so casual about it?! _Riku wondered as he watched everyone's startled looks.

Wasn't Sora a complete wreck ten minutes ago? The boy was seriously something else. "Wow! Congratulations man! Seriously I always knew you had a thing for him!" Axel exclaimed cheerfully patting Riku's back. Riku looked flabbergasted. What in the world did Axel mean by 'I always knew you had a thing for him'? Riku wanted to object, but then he remember that would defeat the whole idea of them dating. But seriously why did would Axel think that? Sure they were super close and Riku tended to get protective of Sora at times, but that's all just in a brotherly sense. It didn't mean Riku had feelings for the small brunette. "Since when are you even gay Sora?" Roxas blurted out still in complete utter shock. Out of the five he seemed to be taking it the hardest. Riku wasn't surprised. Sora was pretty close to his cousin and since Roxas was gay as well he could see why Roxas would feel betrayed by Sora not telling him. Suddenly Riku felt guilty for deceiving his friends. Sure it was for a good reason, but it still seemed a little messed up.

"I wouldn't exactly say I am completely gay. I am bi. And sorry Roxas. Honestly I wasn't even aware of the fact until Riku confessed," Sora stated trying to make his cousin feel better. The girls looked surprised. "Wait it was Riku the one that confessed? I always thought Sora would be more of the type considering how guarded Riku is," Kairi pointed out. Sora shook his head. "Nope it was all him. Right Riku?" Sora said. All Riku would muster up was, "Uh yeah it was all me." All the girls except Xion who simply smiled squealed. "That's cute! How did he confess?" Namine asked her voice excited. It was at that moment that Riku looked at Sora nervously. They hadn't planned a scenario and Riku had no idea what to say. Sora suddenly smirked and Riku realized he was not going to like what the blue eyed boy was about to say. "Well Riku is a total romantic. He actually wrote me a poem and went to my house in the middle of the night to say it to me! It was the cutest thing ever!" Sora gushed egging the girls on. Riku could have strangled him at the very moment. What the hell was Sora telling his friends? 

Riku would never in a million years do that! Kairi giggled and said, "Well Riku. That was very unexpected. Who would have thought?" "Why did you tell them that?" Riku demanded his cheeks bright red. "What? I thought it would be okay," Sora said feigning innocence, but Riku could practically see the smug grin he was hiding. "Aww Riku doesn't want everyone one to know he has a romantic side," Axel teased. Riku would feel his irritation rising. "You guys are making a big deal out of nothing," Riku mumbled trying not to lose his cool. Sora suddenly put his arm around Riku pulling him closer. All of Riku's anger seem to go out the window as he felt his personal space invaded. Sora's face was suddenly very close to his and Riku couldn't help, but to find it hard to breath as deep blue eyes looked up at him with a look of warmth and childish innocence. He found himself getting lost by them and wondering if Sora's eyes had always been that amazing shade of blue the rivaled the sky. "There's no need to get embarrassed. It was very cute," Sora seemingly reassured the silver haired boy.

His comment snapped Riku back to reality and he could feel the heat rising to his pale checks as Sora teased him further. How dare Sora take advantage of the situation to make fun of him? Here he was doing him a big no huge favor and he paid him back humiliating him in front of their friends. Riku wouldn't stand for it. Not one bit. "Yeah it was very cute. So cute that it made you cry didn't it?" Riku said evilly. Sora's smugness felt him completely and this time he was the one blushing. He instantly pulled away from Riku and pouted. "I did not cry," He stated stubbornly. Everyone was looking at the two boys with interest. Well everyone except Roxas who seemed to be in a bad mood. "Oh come on you know you did. There were tears all over your face," Riku insisted. Laughs filled the table and all poor Sora could do was hoped to be buried alive. He threw an angry look at Riku who only responded with a casual 'you started it' look. Axel teased Sora for a bit while everyone seemed less interested in the new couple much to Riku relief.

Instead the topic turned into Kairi's upcoming birthday party. It was going to be in her house and apparently her parents would be out of town leaving them the house to themselves. Lucky them. "You two are coming right?" Kairi asked Riku and Sora addressing as if they were one person one. Oddly enough it didn't feel weird to Riku that she was addressing like that. It was probably due to the fact that the two were always together and went everywhere together. "Yeah we wouldn't miss it for the world," Sora replied. Lunch was soon over and Sora and Riku found themselves alone. Riku wondered if their friends were trying to give them privacy or something. He wouldn't be surprised if so. Everyone especially the girls seemed to like the idea of their relationship. Unfortunately for Sora even Kairi. Riku wonder how disappointed their friends would be if they found out it was all a fake. Either ways Riku took the opportunity to scold at Sora.

"What the hell was that about?" Riku demanded angrily. Sora flashed him a weak smile and answered, "I thought it would be funny." Riku ran his fingers through his hair as he did when he was irritated. "Of course you did. I am just warning you next time you do that I'll break up with you!" Riku hissed. The last bit of the sentence sounding a bit odd in Riku's lips. It suddenly felt like they were having a real couple fight. "Okay okay I get it. Geez. I swear you can't take a joke," Sora said. Riku sighed. He was right. These were going to be long two weeks. "Come on. Let's just go to class." Riku mumbled unconsciously grabbing Sora's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I am back with another chapter. I know it took a while, but I had finals and I went on vacation so it took sort of long. Originally this was supposed to be longer including Kairi's party, but I decided I made everyone wait long enough and that this could be a stand-alone chapter. I'll write about Kairi's pretty until the next chapter. Well I hope you guys enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters. If that were the case there would be a lot more gay than there already is.

Ch.2 Let's Build a Bear

Riku should have known. He should have known to leave it to Kairi to throw the most insane wild party of the century. Sure the girl was sweet and sometimes shy, but she was still a big social butterfly. Everyone in the entire school was buzzing about her party at this point making antisocial Riku less and less excited about going. How he managed to become friends with one of the most social people in school was beyond him. It probably had something to do with Sora. But that was beside the point. He was never one for parties especially one where stupid and probably drunk teenagers were allowed to roam wild. Okay he was a teenager himself, but at least he wasn't a total idiot. Unlike some people. Especially a certain brunette that was currently nodding off in spite the fact they were supposed to be doing their homework together! At this rate nothing would get done. "Sora wake up!" Riku hissed in annoyance. The spikey haired boy looked up at him with drowsy eyes and frowned. "I am sleepy. Why are you in such a bad mood?" Sora questioned his voice still sleepy. He put his head down away about to drift back to his little nap when Riku shook him. "Cause I am stuck doing all the work! It's your project too and it's due tomorrow!" Riku reminded trying to sound less irritated than he really was. Sora blinked as if trying to recall said project and then grimaced. "Seriously? That's due tomorrow?" Sora asked. Riku sighed in utter frustration. For some reason it seemed everything about his best friend was causing him trouble lately. At the same time he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him.

If anything he blamed himself for letting Sora drag him into things. He just couldn't say no to him in spite the fact of knowing he would regret agreeing to him. This time it was a project, next dating. Before he knows it he will be jumping off a bridge. "This is the last time I work on I project with you I swear," Riku said with an eye roll. Sora crossed his arms and frowned. "Oh come on. I am not that bad besides I can't help I have other things in my head." Sora replied crossly. At this Riku scoffed. "Like what? Sleeping?" he teased. Sora pouted at the slightly older boy's words. "No! I meant things like Kairi's party. I don't even know what I am getting her for her birthday or what I am wearing and her party is tomorrow!" Sora exclaimed raising his concerns. Riku resisted the urge to laugh. "Dude you're such a girl," Riku said once more making fun of Sora. Sora pouted even more and smacked his arm. "And you're an insensitive jerk. It's no wonder you're single!" Sora retorted. At this Riku chuckled. "May I remind Sora that thanks to you I am no longer single? How does it feel to be dating such an insensitive jerk?" Riku smirked as Sora flinched. Riku resisted the urge to laugh at the look in Sora's face. Sometimes it was just too easy to rile up his best friend. "Ugh don't remind me. What are you wearing to the party anyways?" Sora asked. "I don't know. Whatever I get from my closet," Riku replied sounding completely uninterested.

Sora groaned at his response. "You need to tell me ahead of time so we can match," Sora told him. Riku at this looked surprised. "Are you serious?" Riku asking questioning Sora's sanity. He was surprised it took him that long to question it considering Sora was very unusual, but nonetheless this time he was seriously concerned. Since when did Sora, his goofy best friend, care about clothes? "Riku! We need to match! We're dating! Don't look at me like I am crazy!" Sora exclaimed his cheeks turning slightly red. Riku laughed at his friend once more. He couldn't help it. Sora just made it to easy. "Sora may I remind you we are not actually dating. Besides it's just a casual party. It's not like its prom or anything formal. What is it that's really bothering you?" Riku asked getting to the point. He knew Sora well enough to know he wasn't panicking over clothes. Heck he couldn't remember the last time one of Sora's outfits matched. The guy dressed like a total goof more than half the time. Sora sighed. "I just… Kairi doesn't seem to be concerned about us at all and I don't know what to do to get her jealous. Maybe if I try harder to rub it in her face I'll get some sort of reaction," Sora explained blushing slightly. Riku sighed. So this was about Kairi. Why was he surprised? It was always about Kairi. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything. He had to admit when they were younger and Riku had met Kairi for the first time he was jealous, but that was way different. He was jealous of the redhead for stealing his best friend and playmate away, but nothing more. Besides more than jealous Riku was annoyed at the fact that every time he hanged out with Sora he always had to bring up Kairi. It be fun to talk about something else too.

Then again Riku was the one who asked him what was wrong. He couldn't blame Sora for voicing his concerns. Still that didn't really stop his annoyance. Especially since once again Sora's love problems were becoming his problems. "Look Sora honestly I think you are trying too hard. Just give it time," Riku answered surprised that he actually seemed to have given Sora decent advice in spite his annoyance. The brunet seemed to think about his words and then he smiled. It was a bright bubbly smile. His usual smile. The one Riku loved seeing. _Wait what?!_ Riku frown at the thought. Since when did he love anything about Sora? And his smile out of all things? Riku ran his fingers through his hair as he pondered over his sudden odd thought his frown not leaving his face. "Are you okay Riku?" Sora asked looking up at the taller boy with worried wide blue eyes. He must have noticed Riku's suddenly change in mood. _Whatever it's been a long weird ass week_, Riku told himself deciding it be better to cast the weird thought aside. "Yeah let's just get to work already," Riku huffed handing Sora some papers. Riku just wanted the next two weeks to be over.

…

"Riku you know I love you right in a totally non gay way?" Sora chirped the next day as they got out of their science class. It was their last class of the day and also the class they had that project they had been working on due. A project Riku ended up working on by himself because Sora ended up falling asleep at 11:00 p.m. 11:00! Not even one or two in the morning, but eleven! He didn't even try to stay up! And now he present before him all cheerful when Riku had bags in his eyes. That was not okay. "Shut up. I hate you right now. You're lucky I like you if not I would have not hesitated to tell Mr. Miller you didn't help with any of the work," Riku grumbled. Sora laughed and hugged the older boy's arm. The shorter boy looked up to flash Riku a cheeky smile his eyes mischievous. "Whatever. You know you love me," Sora teased happily since for once he was the one doing the teasing instead of Riku. Riku, on the other hand, was more preoccupied by the way Sora was clinging on to him. It was very couple-like. Wait then again aren't they a couple now in a weird sense? That meant that sort of thing was allowed. Not to mention it didn't really bother Riku, but that was the problem. That it didn't bother him. It should bother him to some extent, but it didn't. In fact it was quite pleasant and felt natural. As if Sora's arms belonged there. "You two look so cute together!" Kairi beamed when she walked out of class. Sora blushed and instantly detached himself from Riku. Riku couldn't help, but to feel bothered by the sudden loss of contact. That worried him. Immensely.

"H-Hey Kairi!" Sora stuttered nervously embarrassed to be caught in such a way by the girl he had a huge crush on. But then again wasn't that what he was aiming for. Sora couldn't decide what it was that was concerning him the most: the fact that Kairi caught him clinging on to Riku or the fact that he did it without realizing it. "I was just gonna ask if you two were going to make it tonight. It going to be a blast. Tidus was able to get his hands on some beer!" Kairi informed them in an overexcited fashion. Riku had always thought his best friend was a nice girl, but sometimes he questioned if she was as nice and innocent as she seemed. Either ways the fact that there was alcohol did not make him more excited. If anything it worried him because he was pretty sure Sora and alcohol were a bad idea. Not to mention he forgot that stupid party was today. He was hoping to just go home and take a nap, but he was pretty sure Sora wasn't going to have it. Especially after how nervous he was over the party the night before. "Of course we will be there! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sora replied with one of his classic goofy smiles.

Riku resisted the urge to groan right then and there. Why did he agree to these things again? Kairi beamed at Sora's enthusiastic response. "Can't wait to see you there! I got go talk to Naime about some of the preparations for the party so I'll see you in a bit. Don't forget the party starts at 6:00," Kairi reminded them before taking off to search for the blonde. _As if Sora would let me forget, _Riku thought bitterly as he watched Kairi leave. "So you never did tell me what you were going to wear to the party," Sora reminded Riku causing the silver haired boy to groan. "Sora don't even start. We are not wearing matching outfits to the party," Riku told the shorter boy firmly. Riku had already let Sora talk to him into doing so many weird things lately, but here was where he put his foot down. Sora instantly brought out his deadly puppy eyes and began whining. "But why not?" Sora questioned in a childish voice. Riku averted his gaze fearing one look at his best friend would break his resolve. He knew how deadly Sora could be when he wanted something. "Because I don't want to. It's dorky, cheesy and beyond embarrassing!" Riku insisted trying his best to get his point across to the stubborn boy. Riku thought that after the other day Sora had dropped the idea, but he was wrong. "You're so mean Riku. Whatever. Will you at least come with me to the store to get Kairi's present?" Sora huffed as he asked the question still upset by the fact that Riku declined his previous request. Riku wanted to reply 'No I am sleepy'; however the words that escaped his lips ended up being, "Okay." Sora grinned at his response and instantly brighten up.

"Yay! Cause I have no clue what to get her. What do you think Kairi would like, Riku?" Sora asked as the two began to make their way to the only shopping mall in Destiny Islands. Riku founded the subject utterly boring, but decided to at least attempt to take it seriously since it was Sora asking. Even so whenever he thought about what the answer to the question might be he came up with a blank. What did girls liked anyways? Normally in the past when Riku had dated a girl it hadn't been too serious, so it never required getting them a gift. Not to mention Kairi thought Sora was dating him so he couldn't buy her something typically romantic like flowers or chocolates. It had to be a casual gift that could seem romantic, but also pass as a friend thing. "I don't know. Why don't we just walk around and see if something catches your eye?" Riku suggested. Sora seemed to like this idea because he nodded and replied, "That seems like a plan." The two continued the rest of the way in silence. Partly because Sora seemed to be wondering want to get Kairi and the other because Riku was too sleepy to start a conversation. It was a nice day out. The afternoon sun was warm and the breeze was fresh. The view of the beach was always in sight due to them living in an island which made the day seemed even nicer. Riku loved the beach. It was the only thing he loved about the tiny island they lived in. Other than that Destiny Island seemed too small to him at times. His biggest dream was to see beyond it. He often shared this thought with Sora, but the shorter boy didn't seem to understand. He was in loved in their home, however he told Riku it be nice for the two of them to explore other places together.

Sora was so young when he said that to Riku. Riku wondered if he still remembered. He doubted it. Sora would probably always stay in Destiny Island by Kairi's side. For some reason that made Riku's heart ache. After a couple of minutes the two reached the mall. It wasn't crowded since it was a weekday, but it was still unusually full. Laugher and loud conversations filled their ears as they strolled through the place. The music playing overhead was nothing more than a slight buzz compared to overwhelming noise made by the people surrounding them. Most of the people in the mall at the time were like them high school students since the mall was one of the most popular hangouts in the island. Riku and Sora tended to avoid it preferring to travel to a nearby island to hang in the beach. It was it less crowded and a lot more peaceful. Another upside was that the two could do whatever they wanted without the prying eyes of adults or their classmates. It was their place after all. At least it had been until Kairi came along. Now it was Kairi's, Sora's and Riku's place rather than just Sora and Riku. Sometimes the others would tag along as well, but for the most part it was just them three. Riku found he liked it better when in the rare moments it was just him and Sora though. It wasn't that he dislike being around Kairi, but there were just some things he rather only share with his best friend. Well in a way Kairi was his best friend too, but not as close as Sora. No one was as close to him as Sora. Not even his own parents which Riku had to admit was a bit creepy at times considering they were family and Riku was only his friend. Riku watched as Sora's eyes scanned every store window display searching for the perfect gift. It was almost as if he were waiting for some sort of epiphany to come to him. Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets hoping that to quickly get the gift shopping over with so he could go home and hopefully catch a short nap before the party. Not to mention all that noise seemed to be giving him a headache.

"So what did you get Kairi anyways?" Sora asked him his voice curious. "A Starbucks gift card. She always seems to be getting coffee so I thought it might be a good idea," Riku explained. Well there was that and also the fact that Riku didn't feel like putting much effort into the redhead's gift not that he would tell Sora that. Sora hit his forehead with his palm and grumbled, "That's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" Riku was thoughtful for a moment and then said, "You could have it you know. I can just say I forgot her gift in my house and get her something else later." _Well another gift card. _Sora shook his head. "No. You bought it for her and besides as good of an idea as that may be I want to get her something more personal than a gift card you know? Something that will remind her of me when she sees it," Sora replied with a sigh. Riku shrugged, but was slightly disappointed by Sora's response. He was hoping Sora would agree so they could get the hell out of the mall already. The crowded place was beginning to get to him. There was more to Riku's sudden moodiness than he was willing to admit to himself though. It wasn't just the crowded loud mall. It was at first, but now something else was bothering him. Sora gave Riku a gift card to Best Buy last year. Riku was thrilled at the time, but for some reason now that he heard Sora's thoughts about gift cards being a little impersonal he felt differently about the matter. It was almost as if Sora didn't care enough to put more effort into his gift.

Riku wasn't sure why that bothered him all that much, but it just did. Then again it might be all that strange. They were best friends right? Surely best friends put more efforts into their friend's gift than that. But wait wasn't Kairi his best friend too? And he couldn't remember a year he didn't get her something impersonal. Wait! But that was different. First of all Kairi was a girl making her harder to shop for and second of all he known Sora a lot longer than Kairi and Sora in return had known Riku much longer than Kairi as well. Therefore it was only natural Sora put as much effort to his birthday gift right? Riku was soon broken away by his thoughts by a gasp. Riku turned to find his companion making an expression he could only define as being awestruck. His sky blue eyes were the size of baseballs and his lips slightly parted. Sora seemed to be experiencing something that could only be described as a life changing moment. "T-That's it," Sora blurted out and before Riku knew what was happening Sora grabbed his hand and began to drag him away from the spot they were in. "Sora! Where are we going?" Riku tried, but received no answers. It wasn't until Sora pulled him into Build-the-Bear Workshop that he understood what Sora's sudden idea was. "Please tell me you're kidding," Riku groaned once they set foot inside the children's shop and Sora released his hand. The noise was worse than the one surrounding the rest of the mall. It was now the sound of crying and screaming children whose parents refuse to buy everything they wanted. Not to mention Riku felt so out of place. He was a high school student for crying out loud. He looked like a weirdo inside that shop. If not at the very least he looked silly and stupid. Sora wouldn't relate since he didn't have that problem. A boy as cute as Sora fit right in a shop like that. _Wait did I just call Sora cute?_ Riku's mind screamed very confused by the sudden thought.

Sora crossed his arms and glared at Riku for looking at him like he lost his mind. "Yes I am completely serious! Girls love these kind of things plus I seen a couple of them take theirs to school," Sora insisted hoping to get his point across. And it worked. Riku couldn't argue there. It seemed like lately Build-the-Bears were the trend at school and many girls seemed to fight over whose Built-the-Bear was cuter. Riku had never seen Kairi with one though, but a big part of the reason could be that they were ridiculously expensive. Riku had always thought it was insane to waste that much money when you could just get a cheaper and still cute stuffed animal in another store. The world could be strange at times. "Sora I don't want to burst your bubble, but how exactly do you plan to pay for this? These things aren't exactly cheap," Riku told the boy hoping to be the voice of reason. Sora pouted, but argued, "I have money saved up from my summer job. It will be fine!" Riku sighed and ran in hand through his silver hair. He knew there was no talking Sora out of his idea. He was too damn stubborn for his own good. Besides other than the price tag getting Kairi a Build-the- Bear wasn't such a bad idea. Even if Riku did feel slightly jealous of her. Not because he wanted a clothed stuffed animal of course (god forbid), but because of all the effort Sora seemed to be putting into her present. Riku didn't want to say his best friend didn't deserve it, but he be lying if he said the thought didn't cross his mind at least for a second. "Fine whatever you say just make it quick. I feel weird being here," Riku said feeling some of the parents' stares on them. Well more on him than on Sora. At his words, Sora giggled. "Aww big bad boy Riku is embarrassed to be seen in such an unmanly place," Sora teased breaking into another fit of giggles as Riku's face redden into a shade that rivaled a tomato. "You should feel embarrassed too," Riku hissed, but Sora was no longer paying attention. Instead he was running up and down looking at all the possibilities for his gift. He was no different than a child really even at his age. "Which one do you think would be good? A boy or a girl?" Sora asked as he looked at all the assortment of clothes and bears the small store had available.

Sora was practically jumping up and down in excitement as he waited for Riku's response. It was worse than any sugar rush Riku had ever seen him in. Riku scratched his head and replied sheepishly, "A boy I guess?" "Great idea!" Sora answered happily before running off again. _Well he seems to be enjoying himself, _Riku noted losing sight of the now unusually fast boy. Then again why was Riku so surprised? Sora did always seem to be looking at the girls with Build-the-Bears with a look that could almost be described as envy. Riku thought it was his imagination at the time, but now he knew he had been right if the boy's excitement was any indicator of this. Had it been any other boy Riku would have found the idea downright strange, but since it was Sora he couldn't help, but find it anything other than endearing. Even if he did tried to deny it to himself. Soon Sora returned with a deflated chocolate colored bear wearing a huge grin. "I like this one. I just need to get it stuffed. Come on," Sora said excitedly before grabbing Riku's hand for the second time that day. Riku found himself blushing again for the millionth time it seemed and wondered what was up with that lately. He didn't think much about that though. He was more preoccupied by the hand that was holding his own. Sora's hand was soft and warm. Riku never held a hand like his. Most of the ones he held were either cold or damped with sweat, but not Sora's. Holding his hand unlike his past experiences felt nice. Their hands just fit together so naturally just like pieces in a puzzle. Maybe it was because this was his best friend he was talking about. He wondered if Sora felt the same way or if he wished he was holding Kairi's hand instead. Riku figured it was probably the latter. The two waited in line until Sora finally reached the front where the bears got stuffed and got a heart. The whole thing was meant to be a ceremony to humor kids, but Sora seemed to be taking it as seriously as any five year old could.

Riku chuckled as he watched his friend swear he would take care of the stuffed animal and love him with all his heart. Only Sora could pull that off at his age without seeming like a creep or a weirdo. A couple of parents were laughing too, but not in a mocking way, but more in an amused way. Finally the ritual was over with and Sora began to make his way back to Riku. "Why are you laughing?" Sora asked once he reached Riku's side again. "I am laughing at you. You're such a sap," Riku told him with another chuckle. Sora wrinkled his nose in annoyance and objected, "I am not! You are just a heartless jerk that's all!" Riku smiled at Sora's favorite insult to use against him. It wasn't that he liked being called names, but only Sora would call him a heartless jerk. It made him feel special in a weird way. "Oh whatever. Let's just get clothes for this thing so we can get this over with and go home." Riku told the boy remembering where they were at. This seemed to lift Sora's spirit right back up as he cheerfully replied, "Yes! Lets!" With that said Sora began going through the boy's clothes wondering what would be best to buy. Riku watched as Sora pondered on this oh very important issue. Even though he was initially annoyed by having to be inside such a girly shop he had to admit watching Sora run around Build-The-Bear was pretty amusing and sort of cute as weird as it may sound. There was just something about the way the boy's face would lit up as he looked through all the accessories available and the way he asked him if he thought that outfit was nice that was adorable. Even Riku had to admit that. Well to himself.

Not to anyone else of course. He wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea. Not that they were not already getting the wrong idea, but still. "I got it!" Sora finally announced breaking Riku away from his thoughts. Riku saw the bear and couldn't help, but smile. The bear was dressed almost identical to Sora. Its fur was the color of Sora's hair and it was even wearing the same bright yellow shoes Sora adored. All that was messing was that crown necklace Sora loved to wear and the bear would be an exact replica to Sora. Sora looked at him expectantly. "Well what do you think?" Sora questioned with hopeful eyes. "It looks like you," Riku replied honestly. This seemed to surprise Sora who looked down at his clothes and then the bear. He grinned seeming pleased with the result. "Hey you're right! I hadn't noticed!" Sora said excitedly. Riku laughed and ruffled Sora's hair playfully. "Of course you didn't you goofball. Come on. Let's go give it a name so we can get this over with and go home to change," Riku told the shorter boy. Sora pouted at his words, but followed him to the yellow computers on the east side of the room nonetheless. Once settled Sora began to attempt to create the certificate for the bear, but he suddenly paused and bit his lip. Riku noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?" Sora looked at him and said, "I don't know what to name him." Riku paused thinking about what Sora told him. It was hard to pick a name now that he thought about it. How do you name a bear? That seemed to be a question that should be more directed to little girls not two teenage boys. Then again it couldn't be that hard. Then a sudden flash of inspiration hit him. "How about Sora? He does look like you and it would remind Kairi of you when she looks at it," Riku suggested. Sora beamed at the idea and instantly began typing. "Riku you are brilliant!" Sora exclaimed as he finished the last finishing touches in the computer.

Riku smirked at his comment and said, "So I heard." At this Sora laughed and hit his friend playfully in the arm. "You are so conceited," Sora retorted getting up from the chair. Riku crossed his arms and replied, "Hey I can't help it if I am totally awesome." "Whatever you say. Anyways I am going to pay," Sora told him. Riku nodded. "Okay. I'll wait for you outside. I think I've had enough weird looks for one day," Riku answered and with that said he exited the shop as Sora paid. As Riku waited outside a thought occurred to him. _Maybe joining Sora to buy Kairi's gift wasn't such a bad idea._

A/N: Well what do you guys think? This was really not an idea I had originally plan for, but I thought imagine how cute that would be! The Build-The-Bear trend I describe is actually something my high school went through when they opened a Build-The-Bear in the local mall. I wonder if that ever happened in other places though lol. It always seemed strange to me.


End file.
